


Meetings

by NickelDragon



Series: The Healer's Journal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Hogwarts Mystery, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genderfluid! Rowan, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Meeting for the first time, Mostly Canon Compliant, No pairings yet!, Not Beta Read, Slytherin Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelDragon/pseuds/NickelDragon
Summary: This set of drabbles will be based in the Hogwarts Mystery timeline, where Philomena Trelyan (My player character) meets those who will soon become, or are already apart of, her Vault busting crew. Along with becoming some of her most trusted friends as the years went by.





	1. An Odd Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy reading these drabbles~ Most of the drabbles, witten both now and later, will be mostly canon compliant, but I may rewrite a few moments or a whole meeting. These are not beta read so if you find anything that seems off, I would love to be made aware! I will be including notes below about my Player Character below so if you are interested please read those when you finish up!

The muggy walkways of Diagon Alley wrapped around a young girl, clothed in fairly well maintained and orderly robes, as she walked alongside her father towards the stores within the secluded wizard only area: A basket in one hand and a list in the other. The list held her mother’s cursive writing, primp and clean against the aged parchment.

She had offered to just take her letter, which had the items listed, but her mother had insisted. So, in keeping her mother from scolding her at not taking her help, just waited a few more minuted before scurrying off to her father who waited by the dark brick chimney that sat centered on a living room wall. With slight scuffing of her pale hair and an adjustment of her multicolored scarf, the two wizards had headed out through the Floo network.

* * *

Rowan had been walking around, tugging their robes tighter to their body, the muggy winds of the earlier hours having dwindled down into a cooling one. The preteen with raven hair moved through the now thinning walkways of the alley, their items within their bags. They hummed a quiet tune that they sung on the farm, bobbing their head from side to side, enjoying their time off. They look to head into Flourish & Blotts, just to get started on their clothes shopping for the new year

Or at least they would have because as they move into the shop, they run headfirst into someone trying to exit the store and end up knocking them backward. Rowan themselves even step back a few paces into the street. Luckily, they manage to right themselves quickly and speak up to catch the person’s attention

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry miss.” Rowan holds out their hand at them, generally out of reflex, and takes in the, now realized to be, girl in front of them. She is fairly short, shorter then even they are, and from what they see from beyond the robes, is fairly pale and thin. She, or at least they assume they are a she, has bobbed yellowish (nearly white) hair. Her amber eyes, albeit shining with frustration, stare right at the raven-haired person holding out a hand at them.

“It’s no problem, didn’t see where ye were goin’, ‘nd I wasn’t lookin’.”

Her voice carried a slight accent, not Irish, not Scottish, Welsh maybe? Yeah, that sounds about fair. They have no time to really think of it as she takes the outstretched hand, and Rowan pulls her up. She brushes her robes off, before grabbing the baskets that sit between them on the ground. They notice that a lot of the stuff in her own basket are similar to their own.

“Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time this year?”

“Ye I am” She squints quickly at them before adding “Are ye’?”

Rowan merely nods at the girl in front of them, who just seems to stand awkwardly in the doorframe. The two kids stand there for a few minutes, the girl adjusting a scarf of many hues before someone coughs from behind them. On reflex, the child moves out of the way, and oddly the girl moves forward after them. The wizard moves into the building, leaving a more awkward scene behind them.

A few moments of awkward silence continue on before they cough, forcing their new acquaintance to look up.

“I-I believe I forgot my name. I’m Rowan Khanna.”

They would out their hand for the girl to take. She appears to flick her gaze between the hand and their face before she takes the hand and says hesitantly

“Mine’s Philomena Trelyan. A pleasure.”

They shake hands quickly, their hands pulling away just as a bark of “Philomena!” hits the air. The wizard and witch look to see a fairly tall man in front of them, oddly skimming through the crowds. Despite this skimming through, the man gets some looks from those in the crowd at being pushed away, but they seem to not say anything as Philomena moves from their side over towards who can only be assumed to be her father. He ruffles her hair, before leaning down to hug his daughter, who happily returns it. She pulls from the hug and tugs the man towards Rowan, who easily agrees and moves at his daughter’s request.

“Is this who has been keeping you company while I got you the robes you need?”

His voice is odd, seems the different accents run in the family, but Rowan shakes their head to try and get rid of the thought.

“I guess so?”

“Well, thank you for looking out for Philomena um...”

“Rowan Khanna, sir. It was no problem, it wasn’t for very long.”

“Still…”

The man trails off as he looks up to the sky, he frowns slightly before he changes the subject.

“It's getting pretty late, Starlight. I think it’s time for us to head home.”

Quickly, the girl rocks on her feet and makes a face as if she was trying to think. Her gaze turns onto them, as she peels off her scarf from around her shoulders. Philomena takes the few steps to cover the space between them and motions for them to lean forward. Rowan does so, mostly out of confusion more than anything, and is oddly shocked before they watch the scarf wrapped around their neck.

“Why—”

Philomena moves back towards her father and takes his hand before she answers the confused wizard.

“Ye can give it back to me when we get to Hogwarts. Deal?”

The ebony haired wizard takes a moment, a small voice of doubt surfacing before they oddly say

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philomena Trelyan is a witch born to a pureblood family; her mother is a Welsh witch and her father is an American wizard. Her father was an Herbologist and traveled across the world in search of various different supplies, who had come to drop off some herbs for those at St. Mungos, and met their mother who was working as a Mediwizard at the time. 
> 
> Jacob Trelyan was born in 1969, followed by Philomena in 1972.  
> In Hogwarts, Jacob was sorted into Ravenclaw.


	2. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena has finally made it to Hogwarts, but her first day as a student doesn't seem to go exactly as she had planned.

Philomena had never thought she could meet someone who just…tires her out more than Merula does. Its the first day of classes, and she decides to antagonize and irritate, on top of that she also seems to be wearing the green and silver colors of Slytherin as well. The whole encounter leaves her nervous, wringing her hands together slightly under the desk at recalling the whole idea. The idea of dueling someone, especially a housemate, is a little too obvious a solution for broken pride. Though if it will get that girl off of her back, so she can focus on other things, Philomena would wipe the floor with the girl should she need too.

Though her reverie of focusing on her studies was stopped by Rowan bumping into her side, friendly in manner obviously. They offer a smile from over the colorful scarf, a gift from when they first met.

“You doing alright after that whole squabble with Merula?”

She shrugs before looking at her friend with a slightly tired expression.

“Would ye believe me if I said I was just… _annoyed_ more than anythin’?”

Rowan lets out a quiet chuckle, before sliding from their seats in Potions. Most students are already out the door, probably due to the instructor more than anything, but the first year duo finally makes their way out into the large cobblestone halls of Hogwarts.

“We don’t have classes past potions right?”

Rowan, the ever clever student that they are, pulls open their schedule and quickly scans the yellowing parchment.

“I thin—”

“Uh…Excuse me?”

Two pairs of eyes, one amber, and one chocolate swivel around to lock eyes on a fairly demure boy. His shoulders hunch forward a tad, slightly bowing him over as his brown eyes flicker from the duo to the floor. Luckily, his cropped dirty blonde hair primly gelled back enough to not fall into his eyes as he speaks up again.

“Y-You are the o-one that Merula was targeting, right? Trelyan?”

Philomena nods slowly, sending a quick glance of confusion to Rowan before she replies

“I mean, it was a fairly obvious, the way she was makin’ a right fuss. Though, I usually like to go by Philomena then my last name.”

The boy coughs nervously, his cheeks glowing red.

“I’m Ben Copper.” A quick pause as he looks her in the eyes, his posture straightening out slightly

“A first-year Gryffindor. I-If you couldn’t tell by the red.”

“I mean, if ye weren’t wearin the colors, I wouldnae believe it.”

Rowan nudges her side and gives her a look of ‘Be Nice to Him.’ The pale haired Slytherin shrugs, flicking her gaze quickly to Rowan as she does this, before moving to focus again on Ben.

“Sorry…Sorry…But might I ask somethin'? What would a Gryffindor want with me?”

The boy rocks on his heels, thinking of his words before he speaks up again.

“I-I want to ask you to help me with something?”

Philomena squints at this, before folding her hands over her chest. The girl seems a little put off by this, but Ben seems to be continuing.

“There is a problem I have, I a-a-am afraid of a lot of things. I need a bit of help with that.”

Rowan pauses before they speak up, moving in the middle of the two people.

“I mean, this is quite nice, but I have to ask. Before we help with the big picture. Is there anything… _smaller_ …we could perhaps work on?”

The blonde looks a little confused but mumbles a little to himself as he tries to think of a few things. The action takes several minutes, which concerns the two Slytherins, but eventually, he manages to get them out.

“Well, I need help with two things. Maybe starting with flying? I was born to muggles, and in all honesty, flying on a broom isn’t that a little wonky?”

Philomena sighs before she unwinds her hands from her chest, and motions for Ben to follow her as she says

“Just so you know, I’m not the best with flyin’ but I like to think I’m not that bad. I have some time, so come on.”

Her steps move past Rowan and further down the hallway. The person in question just pats Ben’s shoulder with a slight grin, before they also move past the nervous boy, replying quickly with a;

“I’m Rowan Khanna by the way. Come on, let's get this started!”

Ben merely stands there for a moment, before his feet manage to get the message, and he slowly but surely makes his way down towards the fields. He sends a quick prayer upwards just in case it goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this so far! Up next is Penny Haywood!


	3. Potion Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena has plans in the Potions room. Hopefully, the person she is meeting with is as nice as everyone says they are.

The potions room was one of the last places she had needed to go for the day, and Philomena was hurrying towards that room with a quick pace. She was clutching a few of her books from classes she had earlier, likely to quell some nerves about what she was about to do. She needed to make a Sleeping Draught, and even though she was fairly good at making potions, she wanted a second set of eyes to help out. Especially if that person is someone who was definitely good at making potions, and was kind enough to help her out.

She reached the dungeons and slowed her steps down a little to just gain some semblance of order in her appearance. A few of her fellow Slytherins offer a wave and a greeting, but give her a questioning look. Philomena merely offered a wave back, before continuing to move in the direction of the classroom. When she sees the entrance, a sharp and nervous breath leaves her body, and she grabs the handle of the door and pulls it open.

At one of the tables, a lone Hufflepuff girl sits among a series of Potion making equipment. There also seems to be a book, likely on potion making though and looks up once the doors click shut. She offers a wide smile, her blue eyes twinkling with a bit of mirth before she shuts the book she was reading and stands up.

“Hello. You are Philomena right?”

“Got it in one, ye are Penny, right? Penny Haywood?”

The honey blonde girl nods, and motions for Philomena to come to stand by her. The Slytherin comes as she is called, taking in the equipment that Penny had set up already.

“I just wanted to say thank ye for helping me out with making the Sleeping Draught.”

“My pleasure. People generally come to me for gossip, so it’s refreshing when someone recognizes my skill with potions. Though—” The girl seems to pause, her smile falling a little and her eyes steeling a small bit before she speaks up.

“Though I have to ask, why is it that you want to make a Sleeping Draught?”

Philomena pauses, surprisingly taken aback by the understandable question, and quickly sits her books down where she can, and wrings her hands slightly together. Philomena thinks on if she was going to tell Penny, and decides to just simply say

“Mrs. Norris is guarding a locked room, one that I wish to enter, so I need to make her sleep for a little while.”

Penny seems to look at this a little confused for a moment and seems to decide if she really wants to help before she decides on what she wants to do. A determined expression crosses her face before she answers her.

“I don’t know if I agree with this—” Philomena’s face falls just slightly “…but I should help you make sure it's just a sleeping draught, and not a draught of living death.”

Philomena smiles widely, and gives one nod in approval, moving closer to the setup equipment.

“Let's get started then?”

The Hufflepuff girl’s smile returns, though not to what it totally was before, and slides over what they would need to start.

“Lets.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a bit of time, even with their abilities at making potions, as their first two batches were messed up. But in the end, the witches end up with a good batch (really only one potion) and smile a bit tiredly at one another. They pack up their equipment quickly, as to not earn the wrath of Professor Snape should he decide to pop into his room, and scurry out of the classroom with their single potion of the Sleeping Draught.

“I can’t thank ye enough for helping me out with this Penny.”

“It was no problem.” She leans in a little as a mischievous glint crosses her face “In fact, it was rather fun. Especially with someone who is rather handy with potions as well.

Philomena feels her cheeks flush, and in reaction to this, her hands clutch her books tightly for a few moments before she nods along.

“I-I’ll let you know how it goes alright?”

Penny chuckles and offers a simple “Alright.” The girls wave goodbye, the honey blonde Hufflepuff would head back to her dorm, moving up the stairs and out of sight. When gone, Philomena would sigh before heading back to her dorm as well, simply to drop off her books so she didn’t have to carry them all night. With a small moment of encouragement, the girl would leave quickly and head out towards the Great Hall.

She had some plans to complete.


	4. Extracurriculars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena manages to get into contact with someone who can help her out with the second Cursed Vault. She didn't expect to learn more about her brother along the way.

From where she stands in Hogwarts, Philomena can hear the classic sound of flame coming to life and the sound of metal groaning as the two connect. Philomena reaches into her bag and grabs a small patch of parchment before she quickly reads the chicken scratch script that was left. As she finishes checking over the parchment, she goes about folding the paper back up and put it back into one of her pockets before she heads out towards the Training Grounds. It wasn’t even a few more steps before she can see what was going on. In a corner of the grounds, she can see some training dummies being knocked back and around by large and powerful peals of fire. Philomena sits there in awe for a few moments before she manages to get herself out of her small reverie. Her eyes finally flick to the ironically flame-haired wizard who seems to be causing these things.

“Pardon me?”

He doesn’t seem to hear her at first, the pale-haired girl wrings her hands together before she speaks up again.

“Excuse me? Bill Weasley?”

It takes a little bit, but at the call of his name, this manages to draw his attention. His wand gets put away, a showy event before the man turns to her. For a minute she gets taken aback by his sudden twist about. He takes her in and offers a lopsided grin before he finally speaks up

“Well. What can I do for you, Philomena Trelyan?”

She startles a bit, not really at his use of her first name, more so the use of her last name.

“I mean, I don’t really use my last name much. Ye can just…not use it.”

Bill lets out a bit of a laugh, which causes Philomena to tilt her head to the side, confusion present on her face. Upon seeing it, the wizard then gears up to go about explaining himself.

“Well, your brother didn’t mind saying his last name.” At that Philomena’s eyes widen, she moves a tad bit forward as he continues on. “That man was a right genius beyond his exploits into the Cursed Vaults. He was also considered to be a Prefect, but didn’t beat out Chester for the spot.”

“He was almost Prefect? Really?”

Bill nods at her question, approving what he had said, but his hand scratched at the back of his neck as he again began speaking on her brother.

“It also doesn’t help that your brother was the talk of the Weasley household when the Daily Prophet printed his search for the Cursed Vaults. And I heard that you were following in his footprints.”

Her lips downturn slightly, but wipes it off before she hopes he can see it. She instead reaches into her bag, avoiding the paper and instead of grabbing a book that she had been carrying with her.

“I don’t know if ye were willing to help, b-but I got ye this—” She holds it out to him, and continues once he takes the book. “It’s a book by Patricia Rakepick. I heard ye were looking into Curse-Breakers from Rowan and thought it might help.”

He seems to perk up, taking the book and running his eyes down the book’s cover before saying

“I don’t know what to say…You really didn’t have to do that.”

The two stand there in silence, and Philomena flushes a little with embarrassment.

“I-I can go if you don’t want to help. I just heard you might know some spells that are useful.”

He waves his hands out in a dismissive gesture

“No no, it's fine. Though before I agree, I would have to ask you what you want with the Cursed Vaults.”

Philomena seems to stand there in shock for a little bit and wrings her hands together nervously before she finally speaks up.

“My brawd was obsessed with the vaults, and it leads him to disappearin’.” She breathes in, and then out before she looks Bill dead in the eyes. “I want to investigate because I have a feeling like I might be able to figure out what happened to ‘im.”

He watches her for a moment, taking in the determination on her face.

“I’ll help you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. The cursed ice is a danger to all of Hogwarts, and if breaking a Cursed Vault stops it from spreading.” He offers a sly grin “Also, I’ve never been on a curse-breaking adventure before.”

“It might be good practice if ye want to be a curse breaker yerself.”

He nods along, agreeing with her as he pulls out his wand again. He gives it a spin before he speaks up again.

“Though let's get started. It will take a lot of hard work, and even a little pain to break a Cursed Vault. Practice your spells in class and I’ll help out with dueling. After which, we can go about breaking the curse.”

Philomena nods and pulls out her own wand to prepare for this bout of training

“I’m ready to learn from ye if ye have the time to teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use google translate for the Welsh words;
> 
> Brawd - Brother
> 
> Along with this, I have it written in my canon that my Jacob was generally a well-liked guy and was actually fairly close to the prefects in school.


	5. Meeting through Mutuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People often question how someone as (usually) straight-laced as Philomena Trelyan becomes friends with Nymphadora Tonks. They are often a bit surprised when they realize just how...normal it is.

     Herbology was something that Philomena really looked forward to, evident in the way she relaxes upon entering the greenhouse, an easy smile crosses her face and her shoulders sag slightly as she finds a place to carefully lay down her bag. She took her time looking about the area, listening to the faint chatter of Penny and Professor Sprout, and drawing closer as she grew more and more intrigued.

      The small group had been conversing on the properties of Dragon Dung within fertilizer before the glass door opens quicker than expected, and a girl with a shock of bright pink hair pops into frame. Pop might be too plain a word for how she appears, a better one that comes to Philomena’s mind might be barrels. Her clothes are what can only be described as edgy, the yellows and blacks of Hufflepuff along with some of her attire being torn and ripped add even further to this.

“Nymphadora Tonks! What did I tell-”

“Prof, I go by Tonks! I keep telling you this.”

     Professor Sprout shakes her head before she claps her hands together, calling the class to begin and heralding the students to gather around the table. The pale Slytherin just rolls into her normal place at Rowan’s side. They greet her with a smile, and a slight nudge against her shoulder as Sprout goes about explaining their lesson.

“Ro’ who is that girl?”

They look confused for a moment before they realize who she is trying to learn about.

“That’s Tonks, I don’t really know a lot about her save that she is a Hufflepuff and a big prankster around campus. Filch has a lot of problems with her, or so I’ve heard.”

      Philomena nods carefully before their attentions are brought to Sprout going on about their lesson for the day. She rolls up her sleeves, as so they don’t get dirty, and starts on finishing the lesson they have.

* * *

      It wasn’t until much later; after Penny rushed from the greenhouse with tears in her eyes, and after they had their flying class that Philomena had finally had a chance to talk with Tonks properly. She had been worrying about her friend through the whole of class, and as she lost herself into her thoughts she heard a voice she wasn’t too familiar with pop up next to her.

“I mean. I know I’m not a good flyer, but you may want to watch where you're going.”

    Philomena looks a tad bit confused, as she chances a glance up to realize that a few second years were coming at her, and perhaps not in her best dodge ever, narrowly manages to get out of the way of them as they fly past. She veers her broom to move in a wide circle before she comes face to face with the pink haired trickster, a wide smile on her face.

“Thank ye?”

“Its nothin’, I just figured you didn’t want to fall and break something. ALSO that Hooch is finishing up class”

The two land, and quickly transfer their brooms to Hooch, before Tonks offers

“Wanna go check up on Penny?”

Philomena looks up at her for a moment, surprise written on her face.

“She’s a housemate and my friend, and obviously yours if your adventure into the vaults with Bill was anything, so let's go check up on her.”

Tonks offers out a hand to Philomena, who stands there for a moment before Tonks lets out a groan of annoyance.

“Come on Ghostie! Let's go.”

Philomena sighs, but eventually takes the other girl’s hand. The Hufflepuff then grins, her hair going an even brighter shade of pink before she takes her hand in a vice like a grip. The ashy white-haired witch can only let out a yelp of surprise as they barrel further into the brick halls of Hogwarts in search for their mutual friend.


	6. Getting the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena and Bill find out that someone put a lock over Jacob's room. When they realize its one of the people who hang around Merula, Philomena is not happy about it.

In all honesty, Philomena’s expression dropped slightly when she had learned of who made the lock. Suprise was written rather plainly across her face before she finally managed to speak up

“Tulip? Ye mean Tulip Karasu, the one who hangs around Merula, that Tulip?”

“She’s a Ravenclaw in your year, always in detention, yeah?” Philomena only nods “Then that’s who we are looking for.”

A groan escapes the younger witch’s lips, and she wrings her hands together as she realizes what she has to do. She breathes in heavily and lets out a long breath before she asks

“Any idea where she could be?”

“I heard from some kids that she spends a lot of time in the Transfiguration Classroom.”

Without a word, the two begin to head over to the classroom in question. Upon arriving, they notice the door is slightly ajar, which prompts Bill to push the door open. The room is mostly empty save one desk, which is being used by a red-haired witch, and a green frog who seems to be carrying something. They shut the door as silently as they can behind them before they realize they don’t have a plan on how to confront her.

Bill is the one who breaks the silence first, with a tentative statement of “What are we going to do?”

“I’ll explain the situation, and ask nicely” Is what begins to come first out of Philomena’s mouth, before she adds onto it “If she’s reasonable, she will help us.”

“I hope it works…”

The two finally decide to move, making their way over to the desk and standing in front of the girl. She seems to not notice them, more focused on what she is writing. A few awkward moments of waiting occur before Philomena coughs and speaks up properly.

“Excuse me, Tulip? I’m Philomena Trelyan.” Her quill studders slightly on the page as she writes, but quickly rights itself “I know yer busy with somethin’ but I need yer help with somethin’.”

“Little Flower…smells so sweet, so soft and delicate.”

The pale haired witch looks confused before speaking up again “Uhhh…Tulip?”

“I’m very busy. Talk to Dennis until I finish.”

Philomena crinkles her nose slightly before she asks

“Can I assume that is your Toad’s name?”

The aforementioned Dennis croaks loudly as if approving the girl’s question. Though she doesn’t really mind, in favor of asking

“What is that?”

“That’s a toad, his name is Dennis.” An annoyed sigh escapes Philomena as she specifies her question.

“I know what a Toad is, I was asking what’s on his back?”

Bill manages to speak up this time, stating that

“As a Prefect, and as a Weasley, I can say with great confidence that there is a dung bomb strapped to its back.”

“Well…despite its name, I don’t smell anything bad?” Philomena looks a bit confused, but Bill only offers her a concerned look

“You will when it explodes.”

“It explodes? Who allows _THAT_ on campus?”

It's at this moment Tulip decides to look up, her brown eyes flicker between her fellow 3rd year and the 5th year before they go back to her parchment.

“If you want my help, you are going to have to disarm the dung bomb for me. Think of it as a little test to make sure you guys deserve it.”

Bill and Philomena groan in unison and give each other a silent look. 

“Fine” she sighs as she turns from her silent conversation with Bill, rolling up the sleeves on her robes “I’ll do it for ye.”

* * *

 

After several agonizing minutes, Philomena manages to disarm it, though she did have some trouble.

“It’s disarmed now.”

“I assumed you would be able to do it.” The redhead sits up fully and places her elbows on the desk before her. “Disarming a dung bomb is nothing compared to breaking one of the Cursed Vault’s curses.” She offers a toothy grin before she adds onto her statement “I was quite jealous of you, to be honest, Trelyan.”

The girl in question squints a little at the Ravenclaw witch “Why would ye be jealous of me?”

“I’ve always wanted to be told off in front of the entire school at a welcoming feast.”

A snort can be heard from where Bill is standing, though Philomena doesn’t acknowledge it, more focused on the girl in front of her. “Why would that make you jealous?”

“Because rules are made to be broken.” She rests her head on her hands, and leans forward “And Hogwarts has FAR too many rules.”

“That is a peculiar thought, Tulip.”

“What can I say? I guess all of your Vault hopping has really inspired me. Perhaps it made me want to open one myself?”

Philomena sighs as Tulip begins chattering, and she tries to stop her from rambling any further. “Will ye help us?”

“You’re no fun” Tulip coos before she leans back from where her head was perched “But a deal is a deal, so I’ll fill you in~”


	7. Dungbombs and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena, though the good word of Tulip Karasu, gets to meet Barnaby Lee. In all honesty, the meeting leaves her with more questions then answers.

The Great Hall was luckily not as packed as it could be, probably it being so close to the end of dinner. Philomena had quickly looked around for her target, moving towards their house table for a better shot at seeing him. The pale witch was not happy about doing this though, about meeting someone who had been willing to become Merula’s lackey, but if it helped her with the vaults…

She realized she would have to suck it up.

Though as she got closer to the table, her nose scrunched as she began to smell something rather rank wafting from the edge. It didn’t take long for her to realize that the smell was attached to a tall and rather built Slytherin boy with scruffy looking brown hair. He seemed to almost have a wall around him, noted by how other kids were a good bit away from him, and seemingly holding their noses. This had all the makings for being just… _fun fun fun_.

“Barnaby Lee?”

The boy responded rather quickly, reminding her almost of a dog for a second, and locked his gaze with her. An air of awkward silence fell over them, causing her to scratch her neck nervously. After a few minutes of this, the two wizards finally thought it wise to say something, so they say it together

“I believe I ha—”

“I smell like a—”

They give each other a look for a few moments, and after a wave to continue from Philomena, Barnaby speaks up.

“I smell like a Dungbomb.”

This sentence throws off the witch, looking at him with confusion very present in her eyes, but he doesn’t seem to catch on. He just goes about continuing his sentence, like she isn’t looking at him funny.

“You know, I have never taken as many baths in one day as I have because of this Dungbomb. After all of them, I still stink!”

If this is what a Dungbomb smells like, Philomena is sincerely glad she managed to disarm the one on the back of Tulip’s toad, and then she offers a quiet apology to Bill for having siblings who threw that thing around a house. A shiver runs down her spine at the thought of having to deal with another one again but knowing Tulip…she better prepare for it.

“I’m sorry that happened to ye’.”

He seems to give her a look, the emotion playing in his eyes becoming something Philomena finds…intriguing for one of Merula’s posse. The next thing she knows, the emotion is gone, and Barnaby throws out a statement (almost as if to change the topic?).

“Tulip said she would buy me a ton of Peppermint Toads if I talked to you. So…what do you want with me?”

Philomena decides to sit down, despite the stench being so much worse from there, and sit her hands on the table. Collecting her words, she manages to let out a rather business-like sounding.

“Do ye like working with Merula.”

“I don’t work for her. We’re partners.”

A raised brow from the female Slytherin as she takes in how he defends his place with Merula, something which she finds intriguing.

“Have ye ever been able to make a decision without her? Does she ever share her plans with ye? Has she even _thanked_ ye for any of the work done?”

Barnaby seems thrown off slightly and takes some time to think before he manages to get out

“No. No. And—” He goes a bit red before saying “I forgot what the next thing you said was.”

Philomena sighs a bit haphazardly before she repeats herself, which earns a resounding “No” from the boy. His demeanor has changed slightly, his posture a lot less defensive, and a bit more submissive. The two fall into another awkward pause, the female reading her tablemate, and the boy seemingly reflecting on himself.

“Would ye want to help me, Barnaby? Instead of workin’ with Merula?”

He looks her dead in the eye, a bit confused by her offer.

“Wh-Why do you think I can help you?”

“Because I know how hard it is to enter into a Cursed Vault, and rumor has it that you are one of—” She leans in quickly so that others don’t hear what she says next.

“If not _the_ most powerful wizard of our year.”

His eyes glaze over slightly, in a way that Philomena now is worried about what she just said. The look causes some hairs to stand on the back of her head before she backpedals a bit and pulls away slightly.

“I wouldn’t boss ye’ around. I won’t call ye’ names. I’m not like Merula.” She shakes her head and takes in a sharp breath. “I just want yer help, if ye really don’t like workin’ with me, we can go our separate ways…”

Her eyes flicker from him down to the table as her tone changes, quieting slightly.

“I-I just want to find my brother. That’s all.”

Barnaby seems to snap out a bit, processing what she is saying before he manages to smile. His lips quirked up at the sides, and expression brightening before he says

“I like you, Philomena.”

She looks at him with a bit of shock, but as she is about to talk he states

“Let’s fight.”

“ _What_?” She stands up in her chair, earning a few glances from other wizards as she slides back down.

“Well. I need to prove that I am tough enough to help you. Aaaand that you are tough enough to be my new partner.”

He stands up, adjusting his clothes slightly as he steps from the bench seats.

“Meet me at the Training Grounds. If you win, I’ll ditch Merula to help you.”

Barnaby then spins on his heel and walks right out of the room, as Philomena just looks on in confusion and shock as she realizes something

“I’m a _shite_ dueler.”


	8. Scarves and Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merula and Ismelda have been annoying the curse-breaking crew on the third years first trip to Hogsmeade. While trying to escape them, Philomena is saved by an unlikely person.

Andre and Philomena have met several times over the course of her times at Hogwarts, but they were really only in passing. In flying class, it was fairly common to see Andre whizzing about on his broom, faster and better suited for the broom than others were. He also was popular, almost as much as Penny was, able to communicate and help people, as well as be most of the girl’s fashion adviser. He was rather close to Penny, though she really hadn’t really thought to talk to him. She really didn’t feel like she could approach him without dragging him down. Though that idea was thrown out and replaced with a new idea as their third year rolled around.

What she considers her first true meeting, was during the first trip to Hogsmeade for the third years. The vault cracking group had all split up, trying to avoid the duo of Ismelda and Merula in their efforts to make the trip horrible for them. They were going to meet at the Three Broomsticks but decided that they were going to take some time to throw the two off of their trail so they could talk privately. They all went different directions, but of course Merula decided to follow after Philomena, and try to corner her. She was stepping quickly, trying to gain some speed and distance between her and her pursuer. While she was engrossed in trying to gain some distance however, she didn’t realize a boy with a purple and yellow scarf seemed to approach her, quickly catching up with her quick gait.

“First time in Hogsmeade?”

Philomena swiveled her head to see a Ravenclaw wizard; his kinky hair a deep brown, almost black, and bright chocolate eyes. He offered a smile, bright white teeth were revealed before she managed to respond.

“It is.”

He laughs slightly, looking between her and the brown-haired Slytherin trying to blend into the crowd.

“You seem to have that look about you. Excited, Cold, and not exactly sure where you are going.”

Philomena flushes in embarrassment at this, before she seems to peer back as well. Merula seemed to be caught in a wandering group of witches and wizards, good to make an escape. Her new companion seems to be well aware of this as he takes her hand, and pulls her aside into one of the stores. She barely sees the words “Gladrags Wizardwear” on the sign, before the two are brought into the store.

“Thank you for helping me out.” Philomena moves them away from the windows to a place they could hide in the store, but still, see if Merula was coming. “Yer Andre Egwu right? Ravenclaw Quidditch Player?”

He laughs and nods approvingly at her response

“The one and only…though I have to say. Haven’t I helped you out in Flying Class before?”

His tone is teasing and darkens the flush on her face more. She splutters for a second, adjusting her own robes back into being neat and tidy.

“What are ye up to in Hogsmeade?” Yes, a wonderful transition, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by her companion. Luckily, he seems to back off, and follow her redirect with little effort.

“Shopping. I’m looking around for something for me, and some for my parents.”

“I didn’t think Quidditch players cared about fashion?”

“My mother had a saying; Clothes make the wizard. The better you look, the better you feel, the better you are at what you want to do. In my case, that would be Quidditch. In your case, that would be Curse-Breaking right?”

Philomena laughs a little, which earns a look from Andre. She elaborates on why by saying

“That reminds me of something my mother would say.”

“Your mother has good taste in wise words.”

She offers a small smile before hopping to another topic, something which she now needs answering.

“Why did ye help me out? I’m glad ye did, but I just wonder why ye would help someone ye don’t know.”

Andre seems stunned for a moment, bringing a hand up to rub his neck before he gives her an answer.

“Well its partly because nobody wants to get chased on a day they should be relaxing. Annnd two, because you saved my life?”

“Wait? When did I save yer life?”

“Well, you didn’t save my life in person. You did it by stopping the Cursed Ice. I was trapped in the Quidditch changing room due to it, the professors couldn’t get me out. I assume you breaking the curse managed to stop the ice and save my life.”

Philomena’s eyes widen slightly, and she wrings her hands together nervously.

“I was going to say thank you at the Three Broomsticks, but Merula and Ismelda got in the way.”

“Its thanks enough that ye helped me get away from her. She’s become a real thorn in my side.”

“Well…not just yet. I have one more thing I can do.” He looks up and around at the store, seeming to take it in and begin to hatch a plan. “A curse-breaking hero like yourself needs a proper outfit for exploring Hogsmeade _AND_ avoiding Merula and her cronies.”

He takes her hand and pulls her along, as she remains a bit shell shocked that someone thanked her for doing that.

“Hmm…I think that this would look absolutely great on you.”

Andre peels a turquoise scarf with gold accents from the shelf before holding it up to her face, she moves back subconsciously as he states

“Looks great with your eyes.”

He immediately turns towards the cashier and offers enough to pay for the scarf

“Andre I really can’t-”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides you look cold.”

He returns and affixes it around her neck, looping it in a way that leaves a side of the scarf hanging down. She seems to nod in shock almost, walking with him on autopilot out of the shop. He chances a quick look around before he states with gusto

“She seems to be gone, you should probably get going to meet with your friends.”

“T-Thanks again, Andre.”

“Its no problem. If you see me around the castle, come say hello.”

As he turns, Philomena thinks about inviting him to hang out with her friends. Honestly, after all this, it would be a nice way to thank him for all he has done.

“Want to come to the Three Broomsticks and meet everyone?”

Andre looks back and seems to be the one knocked off his feet. He smiles brightly, however, taking in her expression before he says

“It might be good to show you where it is, since it's your first time and all. Soooo…sure, let's go!”


	9. Medical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena is doing some extracurricular work for Madam Pomfrey, gaining valuable experience while working under her. It also happens to be a few days before one of the biggest Quidditch games of the year.

Philomena and Charlie, almost like Andre in a way, have met several times while at Hogwarts, mostly in flying classes and other classes that they have shared due to being in the same class. Charlie is fairly busy, due to being both popular (in his own little way), and active in various extracurriculars around the castle. She also knew of him through his brother, hearing stories of the two growing up in the burrow with many many siblings. It wasn’t really until the end of their third year where she truly believed that she knew Charlie proper.

 

* * *

 

  
She had been working with Madam Pomfrey for a while in the Hospital, the older woman had taken a shine to the young girl when she expressed interest in being a healer. Philomena often heard the other teachers remark that being under Madam Pomfrey’s wing was probably one of the best things that had happened since she had come to Hogwarts. In all honesty, the pale-haired Slytherin had agreed with them on that face, that and it helped out in tricky situations.

The days, however, had been mostly quiet, especially before a game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as the two witches had been working on preparing potions to make their lives easier upon game day. As these games go, one of the players was likely to be hurt, either by the players on the opposite team or the game equipment itself. What wasn’t expected was to have a player come in, a mere four days before the big game. In all honesty, Philomena had been spooked a bit by the doors opening to reveal a Gryffindor boy who seemed to be holding one of his hands.

“Excuse me? Is Madam Pomfrey here?”

Philomena looked up from her work on making some healing potions, when she caught eyes on a familiar enough shade of ginger, though it was on the wrong boy. He was smaller, only by a few inches, and with dark grey eyes. He seemed to not be in too much pain, but she could still see bits and pieces of it flare up.

“She is making ‘er rounds, but I can help ye out. Charlie right?”

He looked a little confused for a moment, as he moved over to her slowly. It was understandable as she was only a student helper, but it was likely considered to be better than nothing. Even if she was able to help around the Hospital wing if it was minor, able to be fixed with Episkey, or she was there.

“Yeah. Yours is Philomena yeah? Friends with my brother?”

She nods but holds a hand out to him quickly.

“What seems to be the problem?” She holds out her hand so she can inspect his wound. “Its in your hand right.”

He nods holding out the hand properly, to which she quickly investigates it. It's around his ring finger more, which isn’t good as it is obviously swelled, and the discoloring is obviously a bruise along with an indicator for other items. She sighs, which earns a nervous response from the boy.

“I-It’s not broken is it? I’m part of the game coming up.”

“How did you get all this, Charlie? Aren’t ye supposed to be takin it easy before the game?”

“I was! I just got distracted in helping out Professor Kettleburn. He was working with the Fire Crab, and while I was feeding it, it managed to clamp slightly on my finger.”

As he is explaining this, she runs a quick Episkey on it, making sure that it was taken care of. Charlie stumbles in his words slightly at the jump of pain, before continuing. She sighs quietly to herself, mostly out of relief, when she notices the swelling and discoloration go down.

“Luckily, I don’t think it was a fracture. But ye were lucky to come out as lightly injured as ye were.”

He laughs, which earns a look from the witch managing his health

“Kettleburn said the same thing when he shooed me off.”

Philomena rolls her eyes, and says a soft “Ferula”, watching some bandages fly and splint up his ring finger.

“Don’t move the finger around too much, it could make it worse.” She also offers him a minor healing potion, something to aid him while he waits

“No need for Madam Pomfrey?”

She simply nods, looking at him with a bit of determination. “Not unless ye injure yourself further. I would say to not play during Quidditch game—” When she says that he almost gets offended, but the look quickly fades as she continues “—but I’ve heard yer a bit too important to let go, Weasley.”

His head cocks to the side, confused at first, but it eventually comes to him. He offers a small salute to the girl who helped him as he walks away, letting out a quick “Yes Ma’am” as he heads out towards wherever he is going.

 

* * *

 

 

It weirdly doesn’t surprise her much that after four days have passed, the seeker returns to the hospital wing again. This time with a significantly worse fracture, now earning Pomfrey’s attention. Philomena sits behind the woman, watching intently as she works on fixing him up. He seems to nod and mutter some words which seem to appease the medi-wizard, enough to leave him in Philomena’s care while she had to go look at some other children. The aforementioned witch takes the seat in which Pomfrey was sitting in, and gave him a look of slight concern.

“Guess I was right eh?”

He laughs again, a low thing that was full of amusement, which causes her to laugh too. They sit there for a moment, letting the laughter die down before he finally answers her.

“Guess you were after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the main group is finished for now! It's been exciting to write this and expand on all of the friends in Hogwarts Mystery beyond what they have given us. Some of the endnotes have been edited and I ended up decided on changing what I said originally, and will just be including the main group. 
> 
> I haven't really written about all of them, and don't have an idea on the others beyond Talbott yet. So in the end, I hope you understand and still enjoy Meetings all the same!


End file.
